landofshinobifandomcom-20200215-history
Third Raikage: Toroi Senju
The Third Raikage...Toroi Senju was Born in Iwagakure and when he was young he rose to the rank of chunnin quickly before leaving the village in spite of the Tsuchikage's orders. He then began to travel the land learning many techniques and abilities, finding his heritage as one of the few Senju Clan, But He didn't carry his clan's Kekkai Genkai: The Wood Release his cousin Tenzo Senju had. He then began to settle in a small village west of the Land of Lightning, The Town was known as Kaiko Town, and a port of the land of lightning, there, he did all he could to prove his worth to the community and its people. Then One day the Raikage was asassinated. The Hokage rushing to his ally's aid found Toroi sitting on his house roof, preparing to rush in to confront the organization responsible for his Kage's death.They were known as the Akatsuki...After the battle and Watching his cousin fight valiantly as the hokage, The Hokage Tenzo had to find a new Raikage if peace was to be re-stabilizied in the land of lightning. Raikage Arc Hokage Tenzo had chosen Toroi as the New Raikage, and his first step was to hire mercenary ninja who helped rebuild and re-stabilize the village on the ground they could live freely and in peace of there dues, created by the harsh battle spread throught the lands of the Five great Nations. He began by recruiting his fellow Land of Lightning ninja and Undoing what the Second Raikage had done, allying himself with a vile group of Mercenary forces known as the bears who resided in the land of lightning. He attacked them using his Famous Magnetic Release: Shuriken wavelength. Soon after that, Peace was re-established but short lived. To test his country's power and might he invaded and took over Hoshigakure, Sparing the Hoshigakure Leader in the process. The Hoshigakure leader and his people were freed from his rule by none other than the Hokage. The Jinchuriki Hunts Soon after hearing about the arrival of the shukaku from the Hidden sand, the raikage became concerned about his well being, Jindaichi was a freind of his. He then recieved word that the akatsuki were attacking and hunting his freind. Soon after he found them all and engaged in a fierce battle with 6 of the members taking them all on at once with nothing but his shuriken jutsu. He fought valiantly but died in vain, as the Akatsuki succeeded in capturing his freind, but he was able to mortally wound Kisame Hoshigaki. Skills and Abilities: Magnet Release: Toroi was skilled in the magnet release Kekkai Genkai the only one out of the entire Senju Clan to carry such a gene. Taijutsu:Toroi's taijutsu was impressive mixed by his Kekkai Genkai, this taijutsu became his main way of fighting thorught his days. Kenjutsu: Toroi's kenjutsu was not matched anywhere in the land of lightning and his prowess was so great that even the Hokage couldn't keep up with him. Toroi was arrogant however, and when facing a tough battle mocking his opponets and playing with them was his way to do things, until the opponet had proven their worth, although this got him in trouble at times, he was consistantly trying to do better for his people and his village. Quotes: Toroi: "Power is nothing if you cannot control that power" Toroi(Near Death): "So In the end...was my life....worth living?....Tenzo....Hikaru....Forgive me..." Toroi(Dying): "My life wasn't so bad after all....I was able...to help...Someone...Other...Than Myself..." Toroi:"You're nothing to me, Not your power, Not your Spirit, Nothing.." Relationships: Hikaru Senju: Hikaru was like a brother to toroi and was a long and noble ally, they had there rough times in the beginning, but they then became freinds and a fighting force no one could have taken on. Tenzo Senju: Tenzo was like a Brother to Toroi and one of the few people Toroi respected for his power and cunning, able to free Hoshigakure of Toroi's control long before Toroi could make his final move, He Considered Tenzo his long standing Rival and Freind. Kakuzu: Kakuzu was a mortal enemy of Toroi and was the one who slew him on the fields of battle when Saving the shukaku. Kakuzu was a merciless and heartless monster whose power far outmatched Toroi's.